In the related art, there exists technology that inputs information by detecting a position indicated by a user from an image captured by a camera. For example, a recognition site, such as a finger on the user's hand, is recognized as the position indicated by the user. In such a case, for example, a skin color region is specified from an image captured by a camera, template matching is conducted on the skin color region to recognize a region of a hand, and the recognition site included in the region of a hand is detected. Related technology is described in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-348303 and International Publication Pamphlet No. WO 2011/142313, for example.